1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to printers for information handling systems and more particularly to an envelope printing mode switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Laser printers are commonly used with information handling systems in many private and enterprise environments. Laser printers may be integrated with information handling systems using printer drivers and software for selecting a target laser printer, specifying device parameters for the target laser printer, and sending print jobs to the target laser printer. Among the device parameters for a laser printer is selection of a printing media, such as plain paper or envelopes.